Beloved Ones
by SimplyLoli
Summary: Xion and Yuki are just your ordinary girls: They're orphans, they are part of a gang, try getting passing grades, deal with friendships and try dealing with this one word called "Love". Normal right? A/N: NO FLAMES! If you don't like then don't read!OOC
1. Intro

_**Beloved Ones**_

_::Intro::_

____________________________________________________________________________________

There were many things going through their minds one was:Are we going to survive?

The other was was: Something awful was going to happen to them or they were actually going to die tonight.

They could hear the footsteps running towards them as they made a left turn going into some alleyway. It was a completely moonless night so it was a little hard to see what was around you, unless you were already used to these types of nights just walking around without letting you guard down but no... Tonight was very different they let their guards down all because of some little craving.

_Thud._

"Ow."

"You ok Yuki?"

"Y-yeah,I'm ok, no worries."

"Um, I think we do have a worry."

"What? What do you mean Xion?"

"I mean that we're in front of a dead end."

The shadowy figure stared at the other figure before her. She then put her hands up and touched to see if it really was a dead end. Her fingers traced the cracks forming on the old wall. This could'nt be...How were they going t-

"Found you."

Their breathing stopped when they heard that dreadful voice. When did he come? How could they not hear their footsteps?They stood motionless not being able to move a single muscle.

"Now," who ever this person was he suddenly took a hold of Xion "How about we finish this little game and play something different like this..."

The other girl Yuki did'nt have to guess what he was going to do next she quickly threw a punch at him much pretty much did'nt affect him only to almost lose his balance. She was'nt able to do anything else as she was soon captured by a pair of arms. She tried squriming out of the other strangers grip, but sadly he was too strong for her.

As for the other guy whom she had hit he came over to her and slapped her calling her a bitch,"Who the hell do you think you are?! Guess we're gonna give you a bigger punishment than we thought." Yuki was now scared for her life. What could she do? How can she get Xion and herself out of this situation without getting hurt?

Xion just stared at her friend not knowing what to do at all. She knew she could'nt fight this guy at all but there had to be something a-

She felt something behind her foot, she bent down to touch it when she felt that it was a piece of a golf club.

_This should do, s_he smirked. Xion queitly walked towards the man that had obviously forgotten about her and ordered the other men to pin Yuki to the ground and once they did that all you heard was a this horrible scream. She did'nt know what she hit exactly but she guessed that she hit the leader's head. Xion frist heard groaning then she heard...laughing?

"Boy, you got pawned alright. And by a girl too."

The leader growled, he soon got on his feet took a hold of Xion (( who was still standing behind him)) and threw her head first, throwing her at the wall and knocking her out unconciously. Yuki had no idea what was happening anymore. She heard fighting, groaning and suddenly someone took a hold of her and went black.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:I know short and there might be mistakes ((sorry))**

**((Already mad corrections ^_^))**

**So what will happen to Xion and Yuki now?**

**Will they get raped?**

**Beaten?**

**Let's find out in the next chappie :D**


	2. Enter Our Sanctuary

_**Beloved Ones**_

_Chapter 1:_

_Enter our Sanctuary_

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________**_

_"Xion...That's a pretty name."_

_"You're my best friend, you'll always be my best friend."_

_"Dilly dally shilly shally."_

_"Remember, you can always come back if you like."_

_"Smile, please. For me."_

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

"Look, she's waking up!"

"Shut up you idiot!"

"Huh?"

Yuki slowly opened her eyes to find herself lying not on the cold floor like she was a few moments ago but on a stiff lumpy bed with seaweed colored sheets covering half her body, in the corner of her eye she saw someone moving about she immeditly sat up. Her eyes widened seeing that there were people staring at her all had amusement in their eyes something that she did not like one bit. Who the hell were these people? She backed herself away only to feel that she bumped into something. She jerked her head around to see that it was just Xion, sleeping peacefully.

"Don't worry, we don't bite." said a voice.

Yuki looked at the group of people staring at her. "W-who-"

"No need to worry. We won't do anything inappropiate." said a blue-haried boy leaning against the wall his hair trying to hide his right eye.

"You guys should be gratefull that your alive and the fact you still have well..." a red-head smacked the sandy blonde boy that was talking."Let's just say that if it was'nt for this idoit right here you two would probably be dead." he said. She stared at the group in disbeilf no one in the street would just save two orphan grils for just nothing, so there had to be _something_ up their sleeves.

"I'm not surprised if you don't believe us." said a big, huge, tough, built man which scared Yuki she was able to say was a 'uh-huh'. She turned her attention towards her friend who still had a peacefull look on her face that she could'nt help but smile at Xion, at least that guy did'nt damage her. She felt someone tap her shoulder which caused her to jump she then heard chuckling in the background. How could she let her guard down so easily? She mentally slapped herself for it, "Let me show you the bathroom, you like you need to clean yourself up abit." she was about to glare at whoever touched her but instead she frooze.

It was a boy no older than her age. He had dirty blonde hair with spikes forming in one direction while the other was just simlply straight out flat, wore jeans that were somewhat ripped from where the knees where and wore this plain white t-shirt with white sneakers. Other than his odd hairstyle that caught her attention his eyes were this rich blue hue color that she never had seen. They were soo...enchanting? She could'nt find any other word to describe them other than that she then found herself staring at him and once again she heard chuckling in the background.

"That's our Roxas alright! Making every girl fall for him like that." said the red-head from before who snapped his fingers.

Yuki looked away from the boy named Roxas and tried hard not to blush while the blonde merely stared at the red-head giving him a hard glare then turned his attention towards the girl sitting in front of him, "Don't pay any attention to them, just follow me, K?" Yuki just simply nodded without looking at him and followed him they entered a hallway with nothing but a dull white color painted on its walls she then turned her head around not sure weather or not to leave Xion alone or not.

"Don't worry about her she'll be safe though, if they even do _dare_ touch her I'll kick thier asses." he said this with this sheepish grin forming on his face which just made him even more cuter than he already was. "T-th-thanks..." she stuttered. Ugh, how she hated herself whenever she was around an acttractive guy she was always stuttering and blushing something that just annoyed her. "Here we are."

Yuki was then snapped out of her dreamland when she heard his voice."I'll be back to bring you a towel and I promise, I won't peek. I'm not that type of guy." Yuki just stared at him. She was'nt buying it at all. He sighed and scratched the back of his head,"Here, how about I make a promise?" he held out his pinky at her. Once more she just stared at him but went along with the promise and wrapped her pinky around his and gave her a genuine smile while she just stared at him oddly. He may look cute, but no way in hell was she going to let her guard down just for some stupid boy.

She then entered the bathroom that had the same dull color like in the hallway there were cracks forming on the side of the walls and the paint was already peeling off and the sink did'nt seem like it was in very good shape at all, she was able to smell the horrible stench coming from it. She stared at the mirror above it looked like it was ready to fall into tiny pieces. She tried looking at herself, but there so many cracks that it was hard to see her reflection.

She slowly stripped herself out of her clothes and entered the somewhat clean tub while water came out freezing cold which made Yuki almost yelp, but she held it a while it then became warm which soothed her mucsles and made her feel relaxed. Something she had'nt done in quite some time.

_'I wonder if Xion is awake yet?'_ she thought to herself.

**---**

Xion was ready to kick the living daylights out of any of these strangers who tried to calm her down, "Whoa, whoa, hold it right there...We're not going to do anything to you ok?" Demenyx did'nt sound so sure of himself. Xion just took a step back looking around to see if her friend was nearby, but sadly not. Great now she had to fight these guys herself. How in the world did she get here anyways? One minute she's banging some guy's head and the next she finds herself looking at a ceiling covered in green sheets. "C'mon kid, we're not gonna do anything to ya." spoke out the redhead.

"Wh-where's Yuki?" she said not leaving her eyes off of them.

At first they looked at her oddly until a few of them understood who she was referring to. "The girl that was next to you is-"

"She's taking a shower, she'll be out in a sec." Xion glanced to where the voice came from. It was that blonde boy again.

"Hmph, don't you rudely interupt me next time I'm talking XIII. Just where are your manners?"

"Sorry Zexion, no hard feelings...right?" he scratched the back of his head giving the blue-haired man an apologetic smile, he then turned his attention to Xion. She too was staring at him just like her friend before her. Unlike her though, she was able to stop herself from staring at him for too long. "Sh-she is ok, right?" she asked without even staring at him in the eye. He nodded a yes to her though eyeing her at her at why she had her back facing him.

"She's fine, no need to worry."

She relaxed her shoulders a little and stared at him again, "Who are you?"

A blonde female groaned and said, "Agian with the same question?"

''Well, it's not really much of the same question actually, but I think it's best to answer that later when your friend comes back." answered the blue-haired boy. Xion really did'nt want to wait she wanted an answer right there and now, but she thought it was better than trying to explain everything to Yuki. Someone's stomache then growled. It came from the sandy blonde-haired boy who's cheeks turned into this light pink color.

"Anyone want ramen?"

The other members around him just gave him a sigh like saying, 'What in the world are you doing here.'

He gave them a glare and soon helped himself to a cup of ramen, he placed it inside the little black microwave he looked back at Xion and asked, "You hungrey?" She was about to say no but she felt her stomache rumbling like mad so she nodded at him. She sat herself down on the hard mattress beaneth her and stared at the place she was held in. The walls were not even painted, just a dull white color with cracks forming on the coner edges of the walls. She was sitting at what seemed a be a small living room with dark green couches and a small flat screen tv in the middled of the room with a coffe table standing in front of it. She saw a dark a hallway leading to who-knows-where and their kitchen was very small only having a black fridge with a black stove and a sink right next to a fridge. The place was pretty much boring.

Everyone else in the room were chatting amongst themsevles until she heard a very familar voice.

"Xion?"

The short black-haired girl turned her head around to see her best friend who looked at little surprised. Yuki then glanced at the dirty blonde boy who in turn just gave her a slight smirk like if he was saying 'I told you so.' She looked away once he smirked and then ran up to Xion grabbing a hold of her and checking her shoulders, face, arms. Anything to see if she was hurt or not but she had nothing, no single bruise or gash whatsoever. How she hated when she was wrong.

Xion gave her a giggle, "It's ok Yuki. I'm fine."

"Ramen's ready!" cried out the other blonde that was walking towards the two girls. He gave Xion's cup who qucikly took it without any reply and took a spoonful of noodles in her mouth. " Hey, you want one?" Yuki looked at the blonde before her. "You won't stop looking at the cup , you want one?"

Yuki blushed, she did'nt even know herself that she was looking at the cup. She shyly nodded her head as he grinned at her as he headed towards the kitchen. "So, who are you guys?" Xion asked after swallowing a mouthful of noodles.

"Us as indivduals or as a group?" replied the redhead.

The two girls cocked their heads to the side looking at them oddly._ 'They're a gang?' _They thought.

Yuki decided to answer that question, "As indivduals."

"Well, this is going to take a while." said the red-head,"Name's Axel and you two already know Roxas our little player over there and this here is..." Axel was right it did take a while for the introductions. Once he was over with that Yuki finally got her ramen. "Ok now you two got that memorized?"

Xion scratched the side of her head, "Sort of." the red-head just gave a chuckle."What about you two? What are your names?" he asked.

"My name is Xion, and this here is my best friend : Yuki." Yuki looked at her in disbelief. How could she just calmly introduce herself like that? She really did'nt trust these people did she? "Aw, don't look at us like that. We won't bite you." Yuki looked at the sandy blonde before her giveing her a grin, she just looked away from him only looking at him for a second.

"Thank you for bringing us here, but we must leave. We can't stay here forever anyways so," Yuki got off the bed and held the cup of warm ramen in her hand. Her eyes staring at the floor before her. She was doing it agian. Everytime someone decided to come into her life she just could'nt look them in the eye for some strange reason.

"Let's get going Xion." she said looking at her friend. Xion gave her a skeptical look but she knew why she wanted to leave, it was'nt her fault, but they did'nt seem that bad, so why leave?

"What?!" cried Demyx, "Right have I save your butts you guys decide to leave?! Man, and I actually _did_ do something right this time!" the blonde haired girl; Larxene started to giggle.

They said nothing at all and kept heading towards the door, that is until Xion stopped. Yuki looked at her with concern. "What's wrong?" she whispered to her. Her friend looked at her in the eye, "Yuki, I really think we should stay here for the night. I mean, can't you hear the pouring rain outside? Where are we going to sleep? What if we catch a cold?" Yuki knew she had a point. It was best for them to stay the night at their place and avoid getting sick but she just did'nt trust these people at all. How could Xion give her trust so easily?

Right when she was about to grab the knob someone of the gang decided to speak up.

"Go out there then and get cold and wet. Remember though, this city is filled with psychotic murders and dirty minded people who would be happy enough to get their hands on 15-yr-old girls." it was Zexion. She did'nt know how in world she was able to remember his name but she knew it was him because she had already heard his voice.

They just stood there not moving an inch. The memories of what would've happened to them if Demyx had'nt informed Axel about what was happening. They would be...

Her hands then clenched into fists.

How she _hated_ him at that very moment. She turned around to look towards the man who had opened his mouth to keep them from leaving. She saw that most, no, all of them were smirking at her. She gave Zexion a deadly glare. _' Damn him to hell.'_

He just gave her a victorious grin.

"So it's settled then, you two are going to be staying here for the night."

Yuki glanced away and nodded her head. She knew Xion probably was smiling like crazy on the inside by now. Maybe cause they were going to wake up the next day and see that cute blonde. Maybe.

"Hey Roxas, show these ladies where they'll be staying for the night, got it memorized?" the red-head gave a yawn. "Alright, I'm off to bed. See you two in the morning." he said waving bye to the girls and to Roxas.

The other members soon starting leaving the room and started going into the hall and footsteps were heard going up were there stairs in this building? Yuki shook that thought away and then put her full attention on Roxas.

"Just follow me and you two won't get lost. This hallway is pretty long but the rooms are'nt that far though."

Both girls nodded in agreement. As they made their way into the dark hallway(( which was pretty dark indeed that Xion started clinging onto Yuki)) they soon found the rooms."Well this is my room right here," he said opening the door to reavel a single bed and a few clothes here and there and a drawer. Which was pretty much it other than the moonlight hitting throught the curtains giving somewhat light into the room. "And this one is the other vacent room." he opened the door to reavel the same empty room just like his except the bed in there was much bigger, probably a king size bed perhaps.

"I'm going to sleep in the living room so-" Xion took a hold of his shoulder before he was about to leave. Roxas was surprised by her action but of course she would'nt be able to tell in the dark. "Um, you don't have to sleep there. You can sleep in your room, besides I don't mind sharing a bed with Yuki."

In the dark Yuki was smirking, oh did this boy have an affect on her.

Sadly it was too dark to see what his expression was but she just listened to the conversation. "No it's ok, really I don't mind sleeping there anyway."

"No, it's your room. You should'nt have to sleep somewhere else just cause there are vistors. Besides, Yuki won't mind sleeping in the same bed, right Yuki?"

"No, I don't." she replied. They heard scrachting. He was doing it again. "You guys sure?"

Was this boy deaf or something? Yuki was about to say something but Xion beat it to her, " Yes."

They heard a sigh.

"Ok, your win. Goodnight, Xion, Yuki."

"Goodnight Roxas." they said in unison.

Once he closed the door to his room they entered theirs and took off their long coats that they were wearing. They then jumped on their comfy bed and got under the covers. "Yuki, do you really want to leave?" Xion asked.

Yuki snorted, "Of course, why should we stay here in a house filled with strangers. You don't know they could just be playing nice and trying to think of an evil plan to do something to us. Hell, I'm afraid to sleep in this place."

She had a point but..."But the last time we-"

"The last time we were lucky and clueless."

Xion just sighed. She knew that there was no way of getting through her. She did'nt want to stay up all night arguing with her. Besides, she was too tired anyway. She just had this feeling about this place. A good feeling, like if, like if something amazing would happen if they would just stay here. That was how she was able to ex-

"You really like Roxas don't you, Xion?"

Xion almost jumped off of the bed when she heard that. She soon felt her cheeks go red and thankfully Yuki was facing the other side so she would'nt see her face with the moonlight also somewhat hitting their room.

"Wh-what?! What in the wor-"

"You would'nt stop staring at him at all. That's something you don't do everyday. Tell ya what, we'll stay, but that's only because I think this boy will make a difference in your life."

Xion was surprised but glad that they were going to stay and she was going to be able to see that blue-eyed-dirty-blonde-boy in the morning.

___________________________________________________________________________________

_**So how did you like it???**_

_**I'll try and make sound a bit more intresting in the next chapter K?**_

_**A/N: NO FLAMES!!! **_

_**also sorry if there are mistakes sorry and I'll try to describe things a bit more better :D**_

**_((ughh...I've already made some corrections. I'm sorry if some parts were a bit off...))_**


	3. The 13th

_Chapter 3 :_

_The 13th_

* * *

_________________________

It's hard trying to get yourself some beauty sleep when you don't have sound proof walls and all you can hear is pans clashing together along with bickering of who-knows-what mixed with a news-reporter talking about some car crash or some other incident of that sort. Either way, Yuki could'nt take it.

She slowly arouse from the bed that both she and Xion slept in. She noticed just how tangled the covers where ((which were a light blue color)) and that her best friend was already up streching out her arms. "Good morning sleepy-head. So you could'nt sleep either." she said with a yawn. Yuki rubbed her eyes responding,"Not with that racket that they're making. I wonder, is it always like this?" Xion shrugged.

"Cause if it is then forget about staying here."

Xion hoped that she was just joking.

" Lets go see what they're up to." Xion suggested. Yuki eyed her for second.

" Have you seen yourself?" she said pointing at her attire. Xion was wearing nothing but a dark blue cami with a pair of black shorts that were above the knee and white socks. She saw nothing wrong at all. "I meant the cami." Yuki stated. _Oh._ Xion thought.

"Well, since we are going to be staying here for a while, they'll eventually see in us our regular clothes instead of wearing those long cloaks. Plus, I don't think it's going to be their first time seeing a girl like this."

That was true, but still, having boys just staring at your breasts was really...awkward...

Yuki just shivered at the thought.

"Fine, let's go see what's up." she said getting off the bed and exiting out the door with Xion running right after her. As they made their way into the living room they saw only a few people there unlike the large amount they had saw yesterday. The only people that were current were: Axel, Demyx, Zexion, and Roxas. Demyx and Zexion were in the kitchen messing with this type of mix and something about...pancakes? Was that what they were agruing about? As for Axel and Roxas, they were just sitting on the couch in front of them just surfing the channels on their little widescreen tv. None of them noticed that they had entered the room until Xion walked up to the couch and said, " Good morning. Roxas, Axel. " Axel and Roxas turned their heads to where the timid voice came from.

Their eyes had widen but then went back to being at eased. " Never thought I'd see you without your cloak off." Axel stated making the blue-eyed girl blush. The blonde next to him elbowed him, " Hey, I did'nt mean that in a perverted way. " he said with his hands raised up. The blonde just rolled his eyes, "Sure you did'nt Axel, sure you did'nt." Xion just giggled at them as so did Yuki who was right near the other two boys. "Oh, hey there Yuki!" for some reason Demyx's out burst made Yuki jump. He just chuckled as did Zexion but mostly smirked. She turned her attention towards them. She saw that they would'nt stop staring at one particular spot but Zexion was quick to turn away when she had notice as for Demyx. Lets just say that if Zexion had'nt hit him he would've had drool coming out of his mouth.

" Wow...It's like girls gone wild or something. " Yuki looked towards the redhead who was eyeing her and Roxas who had a small blush tinting his cheeks. She looked at the floor that suddenly took her interest. She felt her face growing extremly hot. She should've worn her cloak. "Just leave her alone Axel." she heard Roxas say. She eyed herself. She wore a purple strapless shirt that only covered her breasts and showed her entire midriff with a black strap showing on the right side of her shoudler with black shorts decorated with a purple line going down on the sides.

This was why she did'nt want to leave the room.

The rest of the morning consisted of more bickering with Demyx and Zexion and watching some Disney show while eating pancakes and making fun of the show.

" What's up with Disney now? I mean yeah, they did have a few gay shows before, but now it's just completely gay!" said the sandy blonde taking the last bite of his pancake.

The redhead across from him nodded in agreement, " True that. The sad thing is people our age actually like this shit."

The blonde chuckled. " Like Larxene? I hear she's secretly into these types of shows like that stupid high school movie."

The two girls giggled. Larxene the girl that looked like she was about to explode any minute if you would just look at her and in secret she just fantazied about being with Zack Efforn and getting kissed by Corbin Bleau.

Even though they had barely met the girl (( or most likely saw her )) the thought itself was just hysterical that both girls could've sworn they heard a slight chuckle coming out of Zexion's mouth.

" You should be gratefull number IX that XII is'nt here at the moment. " Zexion warned as Demyx rolled his eyes.

The girls raised an eyebrow, " What are the numbers for?" Yuki asked. Axel scratched the back of his head and eyed Zexion before answering the girls. He gave him a nod like whatever he had to say had to be permitted.

" The numbers are sorta like our given names here. We are numbered by ranks and by chronological order. For instance: Zexion is number VI, then there's me number VIII. From there we have Demyx who's number IX. Then it's Larxene: XII and last but not least Roxas, number XIII. Which is why are little gang here is called the 13th."

" Sounds like you guys got the name by just watching Friday the 13th." Yuki stated with a grin starting to form on her lips. " Well, lookeehere, you have'nt stopped smiling the whole morning. To think I thought you were going to be another evil Larxene roaming around this house. Do you know how scary that would be?! I mean I can barely handle one Larxene." Demyx said waving his arms around like a maniac.

Xion giggled at his silly reaction the turned her eyes towards the silent boy across from her who just kept smirking. " Zexion?" The blue-haired boy turned his gaze at the young girl before him and gave her a questioning look.

" Who's the leader then, of this gang?"

The boy simply said, " The Superior, Xemnas."

" He's the founder of this group. Without him, we would have no home." the redhead stated.

" Will we ever meet him?" Xion asked. The other boys just gave them a questioning eyebrow. " Most likely not and besides. Were'nt you two going to leave today?" Demyx asked. Xion looked over her shoulder Yuki gave her a nod. " Actually, we were planning on staying here."

" That's if it's ok with you guys. I mean, if you guys don't wa-"

" Crap! Not again!" Demyx shouted. The redhead just laughed while Zexion just gave a slight chukle, but as for Roxas, he was as clueless as the girls.

Once Axel was able to calm himself down agian he looked at the girls who were staring at them dumb foundly.

" Sure, you two can stay as long as you like. Not like we're gonna care. Though we do have to make a few arrangments." Yuki tiltled her to the side as she looked at the redhead giving him a questionable look. "First off, we have to talk about with the Superior, see if he'll let the two of you live here. And since school will be starting next week and since he knows how important our education is, he's going to enroll you both to the same school as us."

Just hearing the word '_**School **_' just sent shivers down to Xion's spine. The last time she attended school which was a few months ago (( probably like in March or May )) , she just did'nt have great memories about it at all. The same could go for Yuki but that's only because she spent her days being alone. " So where is the Superior at anyways?" Xion asked Roxas trying to get his attention since he was'nt really participating in any of the conversations before. He jumped up startled at frist, then glanced at the ebony-haired girl staring before him. He gave her a quick smile reassuring her that he was fine, " He's out right now, but he'll be back soon,so don't worry." Xion gave him a nod but still looked at him quite oddly.

Xion was going to ask another question but was rudely interupted by the door swinging open and, " Finally! I can't believe these idoits! " in came Larxene with a garabage bag which she threw to one of the nearby couches. " I would rather be paired up with Demyx and Axel than with those two! "

" What's so bad about Vexen-wait, scratch that. That guy's a phedophile, but what's so bad about Xiggy?"

"_Xiggy _would'nt stop flirting with all the damn maids! He kept at it for at least a half an hour. Well as for Vexen, that old man has no idea how to drive at all!"

" So, as always number XII, you gave them what they deserved." Zexion said eyeing the outraged young woman.

" You're damn right I did."

Once agian the girls were lost but were a bit concerned about the the whole phedophile thing. " Hey, brats." they jumped as they looked at the woman before them. " See that bag right there, that's a bucnch of old junk that I don't need but it seems like you two will." they just stared at the bag as in came two men covering their mouths and yelling out "Outta my way!" "You little bitch!" leaving Larxene with smirk.

**---**

Turned out that Larxene food poisened the other members and that the bag was filled hand-me-downs. There were many shirts,skirts, shorts, espically pants and sweaters and oddly enough they actually fit them. Larxene told the girls that tommorrow would be a girl's only shopping day and she even warned some of the members to not sneak in the car or stalk them, something that only made the girls a little nervous about tommorrow. While the girls were in their room trying on some of the clothes and putting them away someone had knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Yuki cried out. The guest slowly walked in as the girls looked up there they saw Roxas standing in the door way. "Xemas is here, he would like to see you two."

Both girls quickly decided to put on their shoes and pretty soon they were out the door and going deeper towards the hallway and up the stairs that Yuki heard last night. Up there was a wooden floor completely different from the other hallway they had gone through. There about four rooms there and that was about it.

Pretty soon they were at his room which was at the end of the hallway. " This really is'nt his room, but more like an office of some sort. He can come off pretty intimidating, but thankfully he can have a soft spot." He knocked on the door. They were able to here a muffled 'Come in'. " Don't worry I'll be waiting out here." he whispered to Xion who in return just gave a slight nod. He would've said it loud enough for Yuki to hear but it seemed that she did'nt need any reassurance from anyone, seeing that she was able to put on a fearless face.

They slowly entered the room which was somewhat pitch black with flick of a little lamp giving some light. All that they were able to see was a large wooden desk filled with a few stacks of papers and a photo at the left end of the desk.

_**Clap. Clap.**_

Everything suddenly turned bright and the girls were able to get a good look at the room which was'nt really special at all. The walls were a cream color and the shades blocked the view from the window. The carpet was completely and utterly white. " So you two are famous girls I've been hearing about all day today."

They turned around to see a dark-skinned man with sliver hair wearing a formal tuxedo. His orange-like eyes staring down at them something that just intimidated Xion. "Now, don't look at me like that. I won't harm you."

Xion looked over at her friend to see that Yuki would'nt stop mad-doging him. She elbowed her and whispered a sorry to the man while Yuki just winced at the pain.

He gave a chuckle before replying, " Don't worry about it, I'm always looked at that way because of my face. Guess I need to learn on how to look more friendlier towards beautiful young girls." he said with a charming smile which just made Yuki feel a little guilty and a little awkard.

" Now, I've heard that you two decided to stay here, correct?" the girls just nodded in response. "Though you do realize that staying here also means joining our little orginization." this sentence just caught them off guard. What? Joining the 13th? Since when did they agree to that? Before they opened their mouths Xemas decided to explain to them," The 13th was made for those who feel like they are missing something inside them. They feel an emptiness inside their inner being, what extactly that is they do not know. That's why the 13th was made so that those who feel that there's no purpose for them or they feel that they are missing something come here and search for what they think is missing in them."

_'Searching for something...'_ Yuki was completely dumbstruck. She certainly was'nt expecting any of this at all. This gang was'nt as noctouris as other gangs she has heard or were _very_ different.

The old man put his hands behind his back waiting for a response but as he looked at them once more they were in deep thought. He smirked to himself. These girls _**are **_deeply troubled.

After a few moments of silence the short-dark-haired looked up at him and looked at him straight in the eye. He knew her response before she even opened her mouth. "W-we..." she looked over her partner who just stared at her in disbeilf. " We accept."

Yuki just stared at her. How could she just say yes? Had she even thought about? If Xemas was'n here at the moment she'd be slapping her silly.

The sliver-haired man simply nodded in return, " Welome to the 13th, number XIV." he then turned his gaze to the other dark-haired girl," Number XV." Yuki just stared at him with confusion written all over her face. " I hope you two find what your looking for."

Xion gave him a genuine smile as he opened the door for them telling them a good-bye and a good night. Xion answered him back since poor Yuki was still in a daze. As soon as they walked out of the room there they found the dirty blonde leaning against the wall with one leg up. He smiled at them and asked, " So how was it?"

The short-dark-haired girl grinned at him as they started heading towards their rooms. " You were right, he is intimidating, but not really though. One question : Does he always sound so emotionless?" Roxas just chuckled.

" Actually no, but there is someone who sounds more emtionless than him. You'll meet him soon enough." He looked over at Yuki who was still in her own little world not paying any attention to what was around her at all. Roxas raised an inquizitve eyebrow and whispered to Xion.

" Hey, what's up with Yuki? She's been spaced out ever since you two stepped out of Xemas office."

Luckly they were already at their door so Xion decided make up an excuse. " Whoops, looks like we're here. Thanks Roxas for being such a gentlemen to us. See you in the morning good night!" she quickly shoved the spaced-out Yuki into the room while waving bye to a confused blonde. " Um...good night?" the door then slammed shut. The blonde boy stood there not knowing why Xion decided to ignore his question. Maybe it was a girl thing? Who knows. So he scratched the back of his head still looking at the door in front of him with an aloof face and muttered the word _**girls**_ under his breath as he stepped into his room.

As soon as Xion closed the door on Roxas Yuki glared at the blue-eyed girl standing in fron of her. Xion slowly turned her attention towards her best friend trying to avoid the deathly glare she was giving her. "** You**..." Xion cringed at how bitter her voice sounded at the moment. Now she only waited for all her friend's furry to come out.

" Just what the hell were you thinking?! How could you just say yes without even putting one single thought into it! Did you even think about it Xion?"

It had been a while since she last saw her like this. The last time she was this furious was when this one middle schooler would'nt stop bugging her the whole day until she let him grope her. Which never happened at all, in the end she was able to get one of their friends to stop bugging her in a brutal fashion. "Well?" Yuki still held that death glare in her eyes. She had her hands on her hips and staring at her impatiently. " I _did_ think about it as a matter-of-fact. Besides Yuki, the decision was already made last night remember?"

" I decided on staying here. I never decided on joining the 13th. What's the point on joining this gang anyways? To just get beaten up by other gang members, to make more enimes, or even worse!" she looked at the blue-eyed girl with pleading eyes. She did'nt want this one bit and her best friend was trying to make her stay in this dump just so that she could keep seeing that blondie?

" This has nothing to do with Roxas, Yuki." Yuki's eyes widened. She was dead beat serious. " You know why I want to stay, I mean, what was the exact reason why we ran away? Do you remember Yuki? Beacause I still remember clearly on why we left our past lives."

Have you ever felt like you've been slapped really hard after doing something terribly stupid? Well, this was the feeling that went throughout Yuki's entire body. She suddenly felt a little light-headed but luckly the bed was right behind her so she was able to let herself fall on the bed and stay there sitting down. She then felt someone's arms wrap around her and before she knew it she was rocking back and forth.

" I-I'm sorry..." her voice sounded dry.

" It's ok, don't worry about it. C'mon, let's go to sleep."

Yuki nodded in response as she and Xion shook off their shoes and fell fast asleep.

The next morning they were soon dragged out of their beds and by the next minute they were in front of some store and being yelled at the only female of the 13th. " Now hurry up and get all the important things you need, got it?" they were still drowsy even thought the lighting in the store was extremly bright. They would'nt move and they keep squinting their eyes which just irrated the blonde. "Why do I have to keep an eye on these brats!" she muttered under her breath as once again, she dragged them all around the store and did most of the shopping for them. They hardly moved at all they were still walking Zombies until the young blonde insisted on getting breakfast. " Ok then, lets get a move on. " they followed Larxene into the car. As they drove, the girls stared at the buildings before them. It looked like they were out of town since they were hardly any buildings in sight. They then stopped at this run-down building that looked like it was going to collapse. " It may look hideous but the food here is not bad at all. Hell, they sell the besest burrito's here! Thankfuly I know one of the employers so I don't have to spend a single dime at all." she said in satisfaction.

They entered the building with a _bing_ sound coming from the door, signaling that there were customers entering. Pretty soon an employer came out from one of the back doors. " Well, well, lookie here. Did you come back for another round Larxene?" it was young man, no older than 19. He had orange-yellowish messy hair and it seemed like he had'nt shaved in a few days. His green eyes sparkling with excitment. The blonde just rolled her eyes and eyed him with complete annoyance. " As if Toru! I came here to eat,so give me and these brats your famous breakfast burrito's." she pointed her thumb at the girls. The young man eyed the girls then back at Larxene. He looked confused. " Larxene...? Since when do you have girlfriends?"

_**Slap.**__._

" You idiot! These two are new members! Now hurry up and bring us are damn food!"

Poor Toru kept rubbing his head and answered with an 'Alright' and left the trio alone. The place was small, white,black, and red tiles decorating the whole place. There were at least 20 tables holding about 2 or four chairs. It was'nt bad at all. " So Larxene, do you have a history with Toru?" Yuki asked simply out of boredom. The young blonde looked at her before replying, " As in, if I've dated him? Yeah, but he's a good-for-nothing just like all boys. Why do you ask? Do you want him?" the dark-haired girl was shocked at what she said. " What?! N-no, I just wanted to know that was all!" she said waving her arms about, knowing that her face was completely red at the moment. Yuki recived an evil-looking smirk from the flaxen-haired-girl.

Uh oh.

After 10 minutes of waiting they finally got their breakfast and ate while Toru tried flirting with Larxene who was'nt intrested at all. Sadly the girl's entertainment ended once Larxene smacked Toru once more.

" Well, thanks for coming by again! I hope I see you girls soon!" Toru held a huge grin while waving good-bye to the girls. Larxene just gave a lazy wave while the girls just shyly waved felt quite sympathetic towards the young man who for _some_ reason wanted to go out with Larxene- the cold-blooded-girl who ever walked this earth.

They could'nt understand why.

Before they left Larxene whispered something into Toru's ear. He smirked and looked over at Yuki who was just staring at him oddly. He nodded his head to Larxene and winked at Yuki who in turn just looked away.

When they came back to their _**home**_ it reeked of cigarettes and alchol. Almost all the members were smoking or drinking and it was barely 12p.m. Demyx was the first to notice them. " Hey! The girls and the old witch are back! C'mere girls, sit with us!" he tried getting up but sadly failed and tripped over and landed on the ground. Everyone else, of course, started laughing. " No, thanks. " Xion said holding her hand up. " Aw, c'mon Dears! You should have some fun while your still young!" it was Luxord now who just had a shot of vodka. It probably was his 4th one by now. The girls just quickly ran toward their room before any comments were made.

They wondered weather it was going to be like this everyday...


	4. A Mission and a Date? Chapter 3

_Chapter 4:_

_A Mission and... A Date?_

* * *

It had been a few days since Xion and Yuki became adjusted to the life of the gang named the '13th'. They spent their time being entertained by the talented satirists; Demyx who always made a fool of himself every now and then. Hung around the red-head Axel and the cute blonde boy, Roxas and simply just talked or watched TV. while eating this type of werid ice cream they had never tasted before. And also, tried to get out of Larxene's way. As for the other members, they were either asleep or would just leave the building whenever they wanted to. They spent their time with no worries whatsoever, but all that would change this evening.

It was a Sunday and just like any other Sunday there was nothing to do. The girls were in their room most of the time getting their wardrobe ready for school tomorrow morning. Xion was'nt really happy about the whole school thing. She really did'nt have any fond memories of that wretched place as neither did Yuki but... She hung up the blue pleaded skirt and looked at the uniform that was hanging in front of her. The school that they were going to attend required uniforms instead of causal clothing because some teenagers were'nt event students there seeing as they would just walk in an out the school as much as they pleased. So they made a rule for the students to wear uniforms.

_I wonder if I can go in and out of the school as much as I please._ She thought bitterly.

Yuki on the other hand was only concerned about what exactly Larxene told Toru. Ever since they went to go eat burrito's the thought of what Larxene actually said that day wouldn't leaved her. She tried ignoring the thought, but just remembering Larxene's smirk and Toru's wink did'nt help at all. Xion kept nagging her about just going up to Larxene and just ask her herself, of course she just called her crazy.

A knock was heard and in popped a red-head, "Meet me outside when you're ready." he then left. The girls just gave each other confused looks as they headed out the door.

The sun was already setting in and you were able to see a few stars appear in the sky and since fall was coming, the air was a little chilly. Goosebumps covered Xion's body as she and Yuki stepped outside to see a small, vacant, parking lot to see an old beaten jeep. They were able to see Axel's head on the driver's seat signaling them to get in. As they rushed inside they noticed that Demyx and Larxene were in the back so they had to squish themselves to make some room.

The red-head started the engine, which made a roaring sound that made Xion jump alittle. He looked at his review mirror, staring at the girls who held their regular expressions: confusion. He smirked. He thought about actually telling them about where exactly they were going, but for his own amusement he wanted to wait until they got to their destination. He caught a pair of blue eyes glaring at him. Roxas of course, knew what he was thinking and he would'nt let him have it.

Before the young blonde said any thing at all the red-head turned on the stereo as loud as it would go drove away from home.

The whole ride consisted of Axel and Roxas acting like children. Roxas would turn down the volume and Axel would turn it back up. The blondes in the back that kept an eye on the girls would only chuckle/giggle in amusement. Yuki was getting a little annoyed at the behavior and was ready to ask what exactly was going on but thankfully Roxas took it upon himself to say something.

" Damnit Axel! Just tell them!" he said keeping his fingers on the volume turner. Axel sighed and rolled his eyes, "You can be such a joy killer Roxas..." he muttered. "Fine," he looked at the review mirrors and looked at Yuki was just waiting patiently for a response with glaring eyes that seemed to go through your soul. It was like a minuture Larxene...He shook his head trying to get rid of the thought.

"Today, you girls are assigned to your frist mission."

Both girls were speechless. Mission? Why did they need to go to a mission? Maybe they were just playing around, right?

Before they knew it Axel stopped the car, which made Yuki go forward and almost hitting her head agianst the seat that was in front of her. Luckily, Xion got a hold of her.

"Finally." Said the blonde young woman who was already out of the car. The girls climbed out of the jeep noticing that it was already dark outside. "Now, you two be very, _very, _quiet." It was Demyx who put a finger towards his lips, signaling them to be silent. They nodded their heads in response. The blonde smiled, "Good now follow me and stay close behind." Xion looked around noticing that they were entering some 2-story-building. They made their way up these stairs and walked straight on forward through a hallway while crouching themselves down as they did so. Eventually they stopped and stood in front of what seemed to be a gray-colored door with gold platinum numbers imprinted on the front : _38E._

" Alright now do your thing Roxas. " Axel said handing the boy something. He took whatever the red-head had in his hand and started to…pick the lock? Yuki backed away from them. No way was she going to break in into somebody's house and steal! Sure she's stolen before, but never broke in a house to get what she needed. "Ay,Yuki, you paying attention?" she snapped out of her thoughts once she heard Axel's voice. He let out a sigh as he gave her a somewhat irritated face, " Pay attention, both you and Xion will be our bodyguards for tonight. Once Roxas opens the door we're gonna go inside and in the mean time you two will be on the lookout; see if you see anyone suspicous just do a low whistle." the red-head gave the girls a little demenstration before Roxas sucsessfully opened the door.

"We're in." even though they were in dark, Xion was still able to see his amazing smirk. One by one the 13th members entered the room but before Axel had the chance to step in and do his work, he felt a tugging on his arm. It was Yuki who was looking at him with concerned eyes. "What if you guys don't hear us?" she was like a little girl, no wait, she _was_ a little girl. A little girl who somehow was able to live on the streets for how long? He still found it amazing that she was still alive. He smirked at her as he gaver her his reply, "Don't worry. Larxene has an amazing hearing ablilty, she'll be able to hear it."

He jerked his arm away from her leaving the girl uncertain.

About at least a few good 10 minutes had passed since they entered the apartment and Yuki and Xion were completely bored out of their minds. Xion sat on the ground indian-style looking at the ground staring off into space while Yuki stood in next to door frame, her arms crossing her chest. She actually wished she was in there with the rest of the other members looking for who-knows-what instead of just standing there. She wondered what exactly they were looking for. Axel never did say...maybe they were stealing food? Electronics? Jewlery?

Who knows, but she was curious about though. She sighed and looked at the dark sky before her.

It was a moonless sky and you were barely able to see the stars shining if it were'nt for all the street lights. She let out a sigh, she would have to wakeup early tomorrow all because her so called _'Boss'_ made her and her best friend enter school. All because it was for her own good. Bull.

"Yuki."

The brown-eyed-girl stared down at her friend, " Yeah, what's up?"

" I think, I just heard footsteps." Yuki stared at her in shock as she stopped leaning against the frame of the door and stood up, already making a stance.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

Xion queitly stood up as she focused her hearing on the steps.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

Sweat started to form under Yuki's bangs; she noticed just how extremly warm her body was getting.

_**"Oh, so this is your crib. It's pretty nice."**_

_**"Yeah. It's not enough, but let me show you my room. You'll probably be more impressed in there."**_

_**"Mmm...I think that's a great idea..."**_

Kisses were heard as so were a few moans here and there followed by the sound of a door slamming. Both girls slid onto the ground and let out a sigh of relief, grateful it was someone else a floor above them. Pretty soon another door slam was heard which just freaked the girls making them jump. "Alright girls, mission complete, now lets leave before someone notices us."

The girls nodded in agreement as they quickly stood up and left the building and ran straight towards Axel's jeep. "Well, are'nt we just anxious about going home." The emerald green eyed man said closing his door. "But," the next thing that came out of his mouth just really hit the girls, "this was just a warm-up. For sure, the next mission going to be more...eventful for you two." They didn't like his tone of voice when he announced that.

The rest of the ride was filled with yelling and heavy metal music booming out from Axel's speakers. They arrived at their so called "Home" (( or how Yuki now see's it, the headquarters. )). They entered the living room with Larxene threating Demyx about trying to touch her breats or something of the sort. Xig-well Xiggy (( as Xion remembers since that's how Demyx called that the last time she saw him. And the fact she did'nt quite remember his name either.)) muttered something under his breath as he sat there on the couch, his arms spreading around the sofa. To Xion the mumbling sounded like, 'Oh, they just had to come and ruin or peace.' which just made her giggle, seeing that Luxord and Zexion had the same facial experssion as well imprinted on their faces.

" Hey shouldn't you kids be getting ready for school tomorrow?" Xiggy asked looking at the teenagers as they made themselves comfortable sitting on the couch or sitting on the floor. Larxene gave out a giggle, " Like we would get ready for something that's nothing but a waste of time. Please Xigbar, you should know by now that we don't give a shit about that wreched place."

"Zexion here actually see-" he was rudely interupted by the young woman, "That's because it's _**Zexion**_. The nerd of this lame ass gang." Zexion really did'nt respond to the comment, the young boy just simply stared at the T. V screen in front of him. Xigbar was actually waiting for the boy to respond back but once he noticed that he wouldn't say a thing he decided to say something to the boy. "Ay, are you going to let her talk about you that way kid?"

The teenage boy just sat there queitly and looked at Xiggy, " Now, why should anything that comes out of that demon's mouth get to me? Her words mean nothing. " a few of the men snickered here and there as Xion and Yuki made their way towards their room before the flaxen girl exploded." Should we get our clothes ready for tomorrow?" the short-black-haired girl asked her best friend. Her eyes told Yuki that she really did not want to go at all. But, what could they do? If they wanted to stay they had to follow their rules and they _really_ did'nt want to go back out in the streets. Yuki looked at Xion with a sympathic face, "Yeah...Let's get out our clothes."

Once they folded and ironed their clothes (( lucky for them there was already an ironing board and an iron there hidden in the closet )) a knock was heard at the door. Xion not really thinking about asking who was there just said to come in. "Well, aren't we ready to go to school?" just hearing that childish, yet, devilsh voice annoyed the hell out of Yuki. Xion looked at the blonde girl in front of her wondering as to why would she be here anyway?

"Umm...is there something wrong Larxene?"

The blonde's green eyes widen and responded, " What? Just because I'm here you jump to conclusions that there is something wrong. How rude. Can't I just come inside and visit my now new roomates?"

The girls did'nt really know what else to say, so they just kept their eyes on her for anything suspicous. She looked at her fingernails in intrest as she looked at Yuki, " I just came by to tell you about your date, Yuki." she said with a smirk forming upon her pink lips. Yuki was in complete shock as to when did she arrange a date for her and why would she do such a thing?

" Date...? Since when do I have a date?"

" Don't you remember? Toru of course, he's going to meet you up at Clover's Cafe, friday night, 7'o clock."

Yuki just stared at her completely shocked at what this girl just said. Why in the world would she do that? She did'nt even know the guy! " What!" her voice was furious which only made the blonde girl's smirk grow wider.

"Why would you do that?! I don't even know the guy, yet you go and tell him that I'll go out with him on friday?"

The blonde still held that devilsh smirk on her face as she started swaying her finger back and forth, signaling that's not how it went. " Nuh uh, see, he's the one who planned this out. I said nothing. All I did was tell him that you were intrested in him, that was all." Yuki furried her brows and scrunched her nose in disgust. Larxene found this movement cute and could'nt help but let out a giggle. "Aw, your so cute when you get mad Yuki." she cooed.

_' You won't think it's so cute once I rip your freakin' face of!'_ Yuki thought trying to hold back her anger from taking over her. " Besides, you wanted to know wether he was in a relationship or not, right? Well, here's your chance to be with him. He's really excited about this date y'know. I think he might even go and buy himself a suit just to look nice for you." she giggled once more as she made her way out the door with a lazy wave, the smirk still pasted on her face. Once she left Yuki fell flat-faced on the bed, grabbed the pillow and screamed into it.

Luckly for Xion she only lasted about a minute and soon all was silent. She sat next her best friends body, looking at her not knowing what to say. Yuki turned over and stared at the ceiling before her. "I might as well go. I mean, it would be messed up if I would just call it off once I met him or not showing up at all."

"Well, it is until friday. You can still call it off." Xion said.

"That's true, but still, I'll feel guilty if I do that. Besides, who knows. Maybe me and him will become close friends..." she looked at Xion who in return gave her look that read **'I don't think that's gonna happen.' **look.

Yuki just sighed in defeat as she decided to at least go and meet the guy. What harm could he- ok maybe he could do _**some **_harm, but she's able to defend for herself. Right?

"Ugghh! I don't want to think about this anymore!" She with drew the sheets and pulled them over her. Xion just chuckled as she too did the same as sleep started to over power the two girls.


End file.
